1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fiberoptic-lighted optical apparatus, and more particularly to such an apparatus for microscopically examining and photographing the iris of the eye by means of the art of iridology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable means for examining, studying and photographing the iris of the eye.
The iris of the eye, which resembles a movable curtain, is composed of an infinite number of very-fine small nerve filaments which receive impulses from every nerve center of the body. Thus, the iris becomes the visible outward terminus of the entire nervous system, enabling one to make the most exact analysis and/or diagnosis of the general condition of the body--i.e., the vascular and lymphatic systems, as well as the individual parts and organs.
Iridology is a unique science dealing primarily with the study of the anatomy of the front part of the eye and the interpretation of abnormal changes in pigment and structure. These changes act as reflex mechanisms having a direct relationship to various organs of the body. The term may be misleading, for the iris is only one part of the eye which the iridologist examines. Increased emphasis has been placed on the examination of the sclera, cornea, pupil, lens, etc. Thus, the term is generally used in most circles to incorporate the examination of other parts of the eye as well.